Afternoon Purpose
by MissNature
Summary: Hanya karena ketidak sengajaan, dapat mengubah segalanya. Iya kalo langsung bahagia, kalo menyakitkan gimana ? #BadSummary BTSfict/ NamJin / And other couple/ OneShot/


Afternoon Purpose

.

.

Presented by MissNature

2nd Fanfiction

.

.

Taman kota tampak lumayan sepi di sore hari, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang lari sore, anak-anak yang bermain, dan segerombolan pemuda yang sedang bermain _frisbee_ dan bola. Para pemuda itu tampak begitu menikmati sore mereka, sesekali terdengar seruan-seruan saat beberapakali _frisbee_ mereka lepas kendali.

"Yakk, Jeon Wonwoo, tangkap _frisbee_ nya, bodoh!"

"Kalau melemparnya terlalu tinggi, mana mau aku capek-capek mengejarnya!"

"Dasar!"

Kim Seokjin, pemuda yang berseru jengkel tadi, terpaksa bersusah payah mengejar _frisbee_ yang dilemparnya, gara-gara si muka datar Jeon Wonwoo. _Frisbee_ itu terjatuh di dekat keranjang makanan yang sengaja mereka bawa sebagai bekal, dan itu berada di tempat teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan _frisbee_ itu, Kook _ie_?" Ucapnya pada orang yang berada di dekat keranjang itu.

"Nih, _hyung_. Lain kali hati-hati ya, ini sudah yang ketiga kali, loh!"

"Kalau kakakmu mau menangkapnya, aku tidak perlu capek-capek!" Jungkook hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Jin.

Saat menoleh ke arah temannya yang lain, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia ajak bicara, lebih tepatnya mengungkapkan perasaan. Mengingat hal itu membuat pipi Jin merona, dia mengingat betul suara dalam sosok itu, yang selalu bijaksana saat bertutur kata, yang menerima perasaannya dengan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir penuhnya. _Yeah_ , sudah 3 hari ini, Kim Seokjin _officially_ _taken with_ Kim Namjoon.

"KIM SEOKJIN ! Bawa kemari _frisbee_ itu, berhenti menatapi mereka!"

"Berisik kau, Yoon Jeonghan! Nih, tangkap." Jin melempar _frisbee_ itu ke arah Jeonghan, yang disambut pekikan karena _frisbee_ itu melesat dengan cepat.

.

.

Jin dan temannya yang bermain _frisbee_ duduk di dekat bekal sambil menyeka keringat masing-masing, mereka memilih beristirahat sejenak setelah lelah berlarian mengejar _frisbee_. Benda itu sekarang sedang dilempar-lempar oleh Jin, bahkan sampai nyaris tersangkut di semak-semak.

"Berhenti memainkannya, kalau menyangkut jangan minta tolong padaku!"

"Aku tahu. Hei, minta tissue, dong!"

"Nih, _hyung_."

"Terima kasih, Chim."

Jin menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah temannya yang masih betah bermain lempar bola. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka, Jackson, bertelanjang dada dan menampilkan _abs_ nya.

"Mark, sepertinya kau harus memberitahu kekasihmu untuk lebih sering menutup perutnya."

" _Wae_? Iri karena kekasihmu tidak lebih seksi darinya, hm?"

"Yakk! Seungcheol seribu kali lebih seksi daripada si pendek itu!"

"Omong kosong, kalian belum melihat saat Mingyu _shirtless_!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada _abs_ nya?"

"Ya, itu akan tampak kalau tidak tersamarkan kulit hitamnya."

Mereka tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan pedas Wonwoo yang menyindir kekasihnya sendiri, entah kenapa Kim Mingyu tahan dengan kesadisan mulut si sulung Jeon itu. Jin berhenti tertawa dan mulai melirik ke arah Namjoon, menerka-nerka apakah ada roti sobek tersembunyi di balik kaus hitam yang sedang dipakainya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon? Kira-kira dia memilikinya atau tidak? Bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung_?"

"Hm? Entahlah, sepertinya ada. Mungkin."

"Tenang saja, _hyung_ , kalaupun tidak ada, dia bisa menemani Yoongi _hyung_."

" _Yeah_ , kau benar. Sekali-kali suruhlah kekasihmu itu berolahraga, Chim, dia terlalu _menyedihkan_."

"Hei, paling tidak dia memiliki sifat yang cukup baik, Mark _hyung_."

"Maksudmu mulut pedas dan sikap sok _swag_ itu?"

"Jangan menganggunya, Han, aku setuju dengan Jimin. Tidak segalanya diukur dengan tubuh."

"Oh, kalau Namjoon sepertinya aku tahu sikap baiknya, Jin."

"Maksudmu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum jahil, dia menunjuk suatu arah dengan jari lentiknya. Semuanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jeonghan dengan penasaran. Yang ditunjuknya adalah seorang Kim Namjoon yang sedang bermain lempar bola dengan seorang anak kecil, mereka tampak akrab bermain berdua, sekali-kali Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu.

" _Daddyable_ , hm?"

" _Nice_ , Jin _ie_ , kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah."

Ucapan mereka tidak dihiraukan oleh Jin yang masih fokus ke arah kekasihnya dan anak kecil itu, hingga tidak sadar dia melempar _frisbee_ yang dipegangnya terlalu kencang hingga melayang ke arah semak-semak yang cukup jauh di depannya.

"Ahh, _frisbee_ nya!"

"Kubilang juga apa, ambil sana, _hyung_."

"Hhhh, tidak ada yang mau membantu?"

"Gak."

"Sialan kau, Jeon."

"Terima kasih."

Dengan jengkel, Jin berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil _frisbee_ yang dilemparnya tadi. Saat lewat dia tersadar kalau dia harus lewat di dekat Namjoon, Jin mengatur detak jantungnya, berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, bukan agar dia tidak salah tingkah—Kim Seokjin adalah orang yang sangat percaya diri, ingatlah itu— tapi menenangkan diri untuk tidak melempar makhluk-makhluk yang diakuinya sebagai teman, bagaimana tidak, mereka sibuk menyorakinya dari belakang.

"Ayo, jalan terus, _hyung!_ "

"Pura-pura pingsan, Jin, pura-pura pingsan!"

"Sapa dulu suami dan anakmu itu!"

"Hapus ekspresi bodohmu itu, _hyung_! Senyum-senyum!"

Terima kasih kepada seruan dari mulut cabai mereka, Namjoon menoleh penasaran ke arah Jin dan menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tanya. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa canggung dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, menatap wajah lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Hai, jangan hiraukan mereka hehehe."

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Mau kemana?"

"Oh? Aku melempar _frisbee_ ke arah semak-semak itu tadi."

"Untuk apa melemparnya ke sana?"

"Kau pikir aku b—! Maksudku, yah aku tidak sengaja hehehe."

"Biar aku ambilkan, _hyung_ , tunggu disini sebentar. Oh, ini Jisung."

"Hai, Jisung _ie_."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Jin _hyung_."

Jin ditinggal berdua dengan anak kecil yang daritadi memantulkan bola yang dipegangnya. Anak itu sangat manis, Jin gemas melihatnya dan mencubit pipi tembem bocah berambut mangkuk di depannya ini. Dia melepas cubitannya saat anak itu mulai mem _pout_ kan bibir.

"Hehe, _mian_ , mau main lempar bola dengan, _hyung_?"

"Mau!"

Anak itu melempar bola itu ke arah Jin yang langsung ditangkap olehnya. Mereka asyik bermain lempar bola hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Namjoon telah kembali dengan baju agak acak-acakan sambil menenteng _frisbee_ yang agak kotor. Jin dan Jisung baru menoleh saat Namjoon berdehem cukup keras.

"Kenapa dengan bajumu?"

" _Frisbee_ mu jatuh ke dalam semak-semak, _hyung_."

"Astaga, maaf sudah menyusahkanmu. Sini aku bersihkan sedikit."

"Jisung juga mau bantu!"

Jin mengambil beberapa daun yang menyangkut di kepala Namjoon sedangkan Jisung menepuk-nepuk debu di bajunya. Namjoon hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan dua orang dihadapannya itu. Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat orang tua Jisung datang menghampiri mereka.

"Wahh, terima kasih sudah mengajak Jisung bermain, maaf kalau dia nakal."

"Ah, tidak apa, nyonya, Jisung anak yang baik kok."

"Iya, kami juga senang bermain dengannya, nyonya."

"Ayo pulang, Jisung- _ah_."

" _Ne_ , _appa_."

Sebelum pergi, Jisung sempat memeluk Jin dan Namjoon, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan bermain bersama lagi, bahkan Jin masih sempat mengusap keringat Jisung sambil sedikit mengomelinya. Namjoon dan kedua orang tua Jisung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Sepeninggal keluarga Jisung, Jin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dia baru tersadar saat Jin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Namjoon sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Namjoon, aku kembali ke sana ya."

"Oh, iya, _hyung_."

"Eh, anu, itunya kembalikan, dong"

"Ha? Anu? Anu siapa?"

"Aisshh, _frisbee_ nya."

"O-oh _frisbee_ , ini, _hyung_."

.

.

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka semua membereskan perlengkapan dan pulang bersama. Perjalanan pulang itu diwarnai canda tawa, Jeonghan yang mengomeli Seungcheol saat melihat bajunya kotor, Mark yang tertawa saat Jackson dan Jungkook tersandung satu sama lain, Jimin dan Yoongi yang bercakap-cakap ringan, serta Mingyu yang sedang mengusili kekasih bermulut pedasnya.

Hanya Namjoon dan Jin yang berjalan dengan diam, yang lain sebenarnya mengetahui kejanggalan salah satu pasangan biasanya cerewet itu, namun mereka berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu sambil berjaga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Mereka memelankan suara saat Namjoon mulai mengajak Jin bicara.

" _Hyung_."

" _Ne_?"

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu dari tadi."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Joon- _ah_?"

"Begini, ayo kita putus saja, _hyung_."

"Ap—!"

"Aku berpikir, kita seharusnya tidak usah pacaran saja."

Suasana menjadi hening mendadak, mereka berhenti berjalan sedangkan Jin menatap tidak percaya ke arah Namjoon yang juga menatapnya serius. Jin mengeratkan pegangan pada kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Apa maksudnya? Menyesal sudah menerimanya 3 hari lalu?

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Namjoon?"

"Saat melihatmu bermain bersama Jisung tadi, caramu memperhatikanku, semuanya. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, kau tidak pantas menjadi kekasihku."

Ucapan Namjoon seakan merobek hati Jin, air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Sedangkan temannya yang lain ditahan kekasih masing-masing agar tidak melabrak Namjoon dan memperkeruh suasana.

"M-maksudmu, kau menyesal sudah menerimaku, hah?!"

"Daripada menyesal, aku lebih merasa bodoh."

"A-Apa?!"

"Ya, aku merasa bodoh," Namjoon menangkup pipi halus pemuda cantik didepannya itu—"Aku merasa bodoh, kenapa tidak menyadarinya dari awal."

"Sial—"

" _Hyung_ , kau lebih pantas menjadi istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, pendamping hidupku hingga akhir nanti, bukan kekasihku."

Jin kehabisan kata-kata, matanya yang bulat semakin membulat, dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Namjoon barusan. Temannya yang lain nyaris menjerit kalau tidak ditenangkan. Namjoon mengecup singkat bibir pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan sayang.

"Jadi, ayo kita putus dan langsung menikah saja."

Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, Jin menerjang tubuh kekasih—calon suami—nya dengan pelukan erat, tidak lupa serentetan sumpah serapah dan air mata. Namjoon hanya terkekeh pelan, menarik Jin dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang, _hyung_."

Jin hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam erat tangan hangat Namjoon yang memimpin jalan. Temannya yang lain menghela napas lega dan melirik kekasih masing-masing seakan mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat,

' **Kapan kau begitu, hah?!'**

.

.

"Emm, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Yeah, Jungkook jangan lupa itu keranjang bekalnya."

"Cih, jomblo memang cuma bisa disuruh-suruh."

"Jangan menyuruh adikku, hitam, angkat sendiri sana."

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan, terutama bagi Jin dan Namjoon. Beruntunglah mereka karena Mark sempat merekam. Dia berencana akan memutarnya saat dua orang itu menikah nanti dan mempermalukan mereka.

THE END

.

.

A/N : Hola! Aku kembali dengan ff oneshot pertamaku ^^ NamJin adalah salah satu ship yang tidak bakalan terlewatkan kalau berkunjung ke area para OTP, yekan? :v

Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan ya, soalnya ini nggak aku edit lagi T-T Jadi, _hope you guys enjoy it,_ jangan lupa _Read and Review, guys_ ! Kalau ada kritik dan saran, sangat dipersilahkan

 _Annyeong ~~_


End file.
